revered_threefandomcom-20200214-history
Austmar Eyiksson
Background Information Austmar was born in a small settlement in a tundra. He was born early and wasn't expected to live. But as days turn cold and the seasons went on Austmar grew into a healthy Yong boy as soon as he was able, his family began to teach him the ways past down from generation to generation. Learning how to fight, archery, forestry, tracking and many other traits that he naturally grew accustomed to. At the age of 7 he went on his first hunt with his father and grandfather, Killing his first deer. He was was praised and rewared with his family Black Yew wood bow. Passed down from generation to generation. The bow itself is black Yew wood with metal reinforcement for extra drawback and power. He was honored to receive such a thing from his family and has used it ever sence. At the age of 13 he had been tasked with not only leaning how to navigate but also first aid and working a forge. First aid came naturally to him as well as navigation. Since he knew how to track game, and survive out in the wilderness months at a time, Navigation came ease as well as first aid. But working a forge took him much longer to master, or atleast become good at. Three years to be exact is how long it took before he could even be a competent blacksmith. But once he had turn 16 his father gave him the forge along with an apprentice to teach by the name of Boven. Being around his age Austmar and Boven became close friends and Austmar even took him with him out on hunts. But Eyiksson soon came to realise that it may have been a huge mistake. Going out alone was easier for Austmar, because he was confidant in his abilities. But he soon realised it was to early to take someone with him. As one day as they made the long tack back to their village after a few months of hunting, the smell of their game had attracted the unwanted attention of a bear starving and hostile the bear took down Austmar, slashing his face with his claw and mulling most of his body. But instead of listen to his teacher and fleeing Boven came to save him, stabbing the bear in the eye with an arrow from Austmars quiver only to be hit by the strong backhand of the bear straight into a tree. The impact shattering his spine and ribcage. Luckily the bear ran off leaveing the two beaten and bloodied. Austmar did what he could for Boven and even in his state carried him back to the settlement. Boven had died hours before he could reach the village, where he then collapsed from exhaustion not even knowing what happened to his dear friend and apprentice. Weeks went by with nothing but a shivering fever and night terrors as everyone mourned for the lost young life of Boven. Austmars parent taking care of him day and night until he finaly awoke from his delirious state. And with this asked how Boven was. With a heavy heart, they told him once he had gotten better. And with this news Austmar with his injurys went to mourn for his friend only to be met with an angery family and ridicul.Others told him that it wasn't his fault, but he believed it was And soon set out for revenge. Austmar spent 3 whole years hunting the beast that killed his friend. All the blood, sweat and tears finaly paid off. It was mid winter and the forest covered in snow when Austmar finaly found it, a large brown bear with a peice of an arrow sticking from its eye socket in deed slumber, hibernating for the long cold winter inside a cave. Sneaking up on the beast with Bovens dagger he'd made at the forge he plunged it into the beasts head, Killing it instantly. Now that his job was done he could now return home, now that his vow had been accomplished. Skinning the beast he took it to keep him warm on the long trek back to his village. But on his way he was met with a new companion. A baby hawk lay freezing in the snow and instead of leaveing, Austmar decided to raise and train it as his own. He took to calling it Heke. By the time he and Heke made it back to the village the winter had almost finished, and Heke could now fly and would listen to Austmar through different pitched whistles that in itself sounded like the screeches of an adult hawk. His journey was all in vain as Bovens parents wouldn't except his offering of the beasts pelt that killed their son. Besides then others where overjoyed by his return and through a great feast. Though Austmar was never the same. Four years passed. Heke was now full grown and grew into a great and large brown hawk. Now listening and even helping Austmar in his hunts. While Austmar now at age 23 continued to hone all his skills through the years. Untill rumor went around all-out a grand pilgrimage to a new and unknown land. Austmar had dreamed of going off on his own and enlisted as soon as he could. With his skills he practicly had a free pass. And after giving his love and goodbyes to his family and taking he horse he calls Roach. He, Roach and Heke set off to the unknown along with others. Personality & Behavior Austmar was taught by his family to be respectful and polite to everyone he meets. As he shows the respect he would want in return. He is rather talkative, though his brooding appearance turn away most people. But if one was to get to know him they would see that he was a kind soul and gives his all for those around him. Austmar hold honor above all else to the point he would give his life to honor his vows and not stop until his very last breath. He will lead if his honor demands it as he is a natural born leader. And if no one else takes on the situation head on he will situation step up to take the reins. Appearance Austmar is normaly seen in a boiled leather studded armor with a cloak made from the bear hide that he killed to keep him warm. Though he does have chainmail as well as a metal shoulder peice he only uses it in battles and spars, though he's ever had one just yet. On his back would be his sword, and beside it his quiver of arrows and black Yew wood bow unless he was working then his equipment would be not far off from reach. Austmar had been badly mauld by a bear at the age of sixteen. About 50% of his body is covered in scars. Though most are covered by his armor. Though the three claw marks across his face are the only thing seen unless he's shirtless. His skin isnot tan but one can tell he spends most his time outside. His hair is kept shoulder length and his beard kept as a short goatee. Austmars body is the definition of muscular and fit. All his training with a bow and sword play, along with carrying large game across long treks. Skills Archery- Austmar has trained in marksmanship Since he was 7 years old. Training under his father and grandfather winning many companions as well as almost never missing a shot. Forestry- since a young age Austmar was taught to not only navigate the forest but also take care of the forests. This helps him as well as settlement maintain a healthy habitat for game to hunt and eat. Stealth and combat tactics- When he was old enough his grandfather taught him the art of stealth to help him hunt as well as combat tactics encase he would run into any of the unsavory tribes that roamed the forests. Swordsmanship- Austmars skill with a bow is astounding but range can only go so far. So his father in the art of a sword. Though his archery is much better he can hold his own with a blade or an axe. First aid- Though it's oohing fancy, Austmar was taught basic first aid by his mother, how to bandage and brace broken bones, as well as how to pop them back into place and stop bloodloss. Navigation- Though his father only knew how to navigate land, his grandfather knew who to navigate the sea using the sun and stars as a guid, where as on land on must use landmarks as well as the sun to navigate the land. Blacksmithing- The art of shaping, crafting and creating not only weapons and armor, but tools for everyday life. This was something that took Austmar alot of time to master, but was soon revered as the best blacksmith in his settlement at the age of 16. Survivalist- Austmar was taught at a very early age how to survive without the basic luxuries of human society that most take for granted. Like how to get food, water and shelter out in the wilds. How to fight againts cold and even blistering heat. Leadership- Austmar was nevereally taught how, but with his personality and the way he carries himself make people want to follow him. Character Relationships None to speak of as his lifestyle keeps him from haveing a love life. Additional Information As stated Austmars feathered companion is trained to listen to specific tones in whistles made by Austmar. His tones sounding much like another hawk to the untrained ear. Heke (The hawk) Is much larger than most his wings span as long as Austmar with both arms extended. And can lift animals such as goats and wolves. Austmars family bow is a solid black Yew Wood bow, with metal reinforcement around the handgrip and tips. This helps it's user to draw back the bow to a full draw without worrying out damaging the bow. The string made of black woven horse hair. It's superior make and elegant finish making stand out from others. Though the down fall to this bow is the strength needed to use it properly. Though if used right can fire slightly over 150 meters with deadly force at a full draw. Role-Play Library Spars/battles * Casual * Storyline * Missions * Training * Approved By: Denzel Category:Characters Category:Males